Chick Like Me
Plot Cory has been given the position of columnist in the school newspaper, but unfortunately he stinks at it. Even Shawn thinks his attempts at humor are lame. Meanwhile, Debbie, a friend of Topanga, rants about how the guys she dates do nothing but try to make out with her. Shawn objects to her generalizations about guys, and they get into a fight. Later, Mr. Feeny discusses Black Like Me, a book about a white man disguising himself as a black man to fully experience the prejudice in the South. This gives Shawn an idea for Cory's column: Cory dresses like a girl, goes to school to see if he gets treated differently, and writes about it in a story called Chick Like Me. Cory is opposed to it at first, but agrees when he thinks about how popular the story would be. They pick up some girls' attire and call Topanga to come dress Cory up as a girl. At home, Alan is unnerved by the concept, but Amy encourages the boys, telling them that what Cory could learn could help him for the rest of his life. Topanga is surprised by the idea, but only because they've actually put some thought into something for once, her only objection being against one of the dresses they picked out. A bit later, and Cory is dressed in full girl attire, with a wig and makeup in addition to bright purple clothing. Topanga and Shawn, however, don't think he looks good enough to pass. Topanga urges Cory to show her how he'd present himself, which turns out to be a very unfeminine walk. Shawn, drawing from his great experience in studying girls, explains to him that he needs to just "let it flow" and gives a skillful demonstration. Impressed, Topanga and Cory convince him to do it instead. Shawn goes to school in full female attire, and instantly attracts the attention of all of the male, and some of the female, students at John Adams High. Even Cory is attracted and offers to carry Shawn's books, a favor he doesn't offer to Topanga. When she points this out, he just responds "Well, look at him!" Realizing his mistake, he hurries to compliment his girlfriend. When they realize that they don't have an appropriate name for Shawn, Cory suggests "Janet" but Shawn refuses. Topanga notes that Shawn must have thought about this before, and he admits it. She urges Shawn to tell them the name he picked out. "Veronica," he mumbles. Though Cory is a bit weirded out, Topanga complements Shawn's choice. Soon, the boy Debbie initially criticized shows up to hit on Shawn, whom Cory introduces as "Veronica Wasboiski." Shawn hesitantly flirts with him and accepts an offer to go out with him that Saturday to Chubbie's. Cory and Topanga congratulate him, but he frets about what to wear. That Saturday night, Shawn goes on the date at Chubbie's, with Cory dressed as mannish waitress "Cora" to keep an eye on them. Topanga, who also came to watch but as a customer, had no idea about Cory's plan and finds herself shocked by her boyfriend's disguise, although ultimately smiles. Aware of their presence, Shawn tries to continue the date and even finds himself enjoying the other boy's company a bit. However, Shawn soon finds out the guy pays no attention to what he has to say, instead urging him to make out. When Shawn calls him out on it, his date calls him a lesbian. Declaring that he in fact does prefer girls, Shawn punches the guy and walks out with Cory and Topanga. Later, the story is a big success. Both Cory and Shawn have earned respect from the girls of John Adams High, and Shawn is asked out by Debbie. Even Feeny has praise for them, though he describes the photographs as 'troubling'. Cory, despite ostensibly wearing male clothing, complains to Topanga that his hosiery is still bunching. She just gives him an odd look as he grimaces. Category:BMW Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes